All As Planned
by Sakata Ri Houjun
Summary: One of Naruto's schemes goes awry when he discovers that he's not the only one who can use Oiroke no Jutsu. *SasuNaru*


All As Planned  
by Sakata Ri Houjun

Warning: This is a yaoi story between Sasuke and Naruto. There's also yuri in it, so I hope you're open-minded enough to handle both. If not, get out of here now. Any flamers will be subject to my ultimate attack: Avatar no Jutsu!

AN: This fic was inspired by a sweet piece of art by Kaminiko.  
So she gets major kudos for being a wonderful inspiration and for Naruko and Sasuko (though I don't know if she came up with those names originally).

---

A puff of smoke dissipated with the wind that blew along a deserted street and twin falls of sunflower-hued hair tumbled down to rest at a pair of slender yet shapely hips. The freshly formed feminine face pulled into a toothy vulpine grin, which wasn't hard with the whisker-like markings that slashed across the apples of her cheeks. A very unlady-like chuckle escaped as the transformed Naruto stepped towards the Onnayu (1) entrance of the bathhouse, minute clouds of dust rising with the impact of her sandaled feet against the worn dirt road.

Once the initial barrier of the doorway was cleared, the blonde immediately went on alert; clear blue eyes quickly scanned for any attackers, her skills as a shinobi keeping senses keen. Yet only silence and a barren corridor answered back.

After breathing a sigh of relief, that same satisfied grin spread over Naruto's features once again as she rubbed the back of her head, proud for have gotten this far without being thrown out. Last time, she had barely gotten one foot through the door before the patrons of the bathhouse had proceeded to pound her into a pulp. Even though this was a great victory in her eyes, she remained ever cautious as one dainty foot stepped in front of the other, heading down the hall towards the changing room.

Yet when she arrived, Naruto discovered that like the corridor, it too was empty. The first thought that made its way through the perplexed blonde's mind was that this all had to be a trap and almost instantly a surge of adrenaline coursed through her veins. Blue eyes narrowing, she proceeded to scour the entire room, even going so far as to peek into the tiny cubbyholes and checking under the upturned okes (2) stacked neatly by the doorway that led to the main bath. Finding no possible opponent, she slouched in disappointment and was left even further confused.

"Where is everyone?" Naruto wondered aloud.

Pursing rosy lips thoughtfully, the blonde female came to the conclusion that the women she had come to spy upon were all just in the bath. Images of nubile young bodies scrubbing vigorously at voluptuous curves brought a blush to Naruto's cheeks, prompting a strand of drool to dangle unnoticed down her chin. Without wasting any more time, she hastily tore at her clothes, the orange jumpsuit thrown haphazardly across the tiny changing room. Not even bothering to put up the strewn clothing properly, Naruto practically ran towards the main bath, a happy smile on her face as the twin blonde ponytails swung around her nude form, brushing against ruddy skin, as she snatched up a tenugui (3) and one of the okas on her way out.

A few moments later, the clattering of the wooden pail against the bluish tile could be heard echoing throughout the massive bath once the blonde made a horrible discovery. 'N...no way...' Naruto thought blearily as she came to the realization that she was the bath's only patron.

She was about to join her oka on the floor when there came a sudden splash from off to her right. Blue eyes shifted, sensing movement in the direction that the noise seemed to have originated from. Through the steam of the hot bath, a head lifted and turned, dark eyes coolly regarding the blonde, stark against pale skin that was flushed slightly from the warm temperature of the water. There was a thick knot of purest ebony atop the bather's head, a few damp strands hanging limply around her oval face, framing the unblinking eyes. Naruto could only stare dumbly at the other sole occupant, unable to react otherwise under that piercing gaze.

Apparently bored with the dumbstruck newcomer, the bather turned back around, one slender arm lifting to place a tenugui over the crown of her head before leaning back against the lip of the bath. Naruto's skin flushed before she shook her head and retrieved the fallen supplies. Clutching the wooden pail to the curves of her breasts, she headed straight for the line of washbasins, immediately filling the oka with cold water as she sat upon the tiny bench.

As Naruto forcefully scrubbed her body, inside she was cursing her luck. Of all days to successfully infiltrate the Onnayu and there wasn't even a single babe in sight to spy upon. Under such circumstances she would have just left and found something else to do with her time, but with that one woman with the cold glare present, she couldn't without raising suspicions. With a sigh, Naruto realized she had no choice but to make the best of it and act naturally until either the other lady left or it seemed safe enough to make her escape.

The blonde emptied the contents of the oka over her head, feeling the cold water trickling along the alien curves of her body, skin tightening and limbs shivering. She let out a gasp of shock that echoed off the high walls of the bath, capturing the attention of the other occupant again and earning Naruto another bored look. Frowning in return, she pointedly stared back as she pulled out the two ponytails, the bands snagging and causing her to wince in pain. She then attempted to pile the damp hair back on top of her head, creating a very tangled mess since she had no real experience with such things.

Silently she stood up, taking on an air of superiority and acting as if nothing was really amiss, stalking straight to the tub where the other sat. She sank into the hot water with a satisfied sigh, assuming a very un-lady-like position and not caring. From across the way, Naruto could still feel the dark eyes of the other woman boring into her skin. Irritated, she glared back.

"What?" she snapped.

The other merely shrugged before leaning back, a light smirk touching those pale lips. "I wasn't expecting anyone else to be here today," came the silky voice of the dark-haired woman, floating through the mist and seeming to caress against Naruto's skin, causing her to shiver involuntarily. Though the tone was nonchalant, to the blonde it still felt as though she were being insulted.

"And why wouldn't I be here," Naruto grumbled, sulking in the water like a spoiled child, her arms crossed over her ample chest.

"Because," the other drawled on, almost lazily, "nearly everyone else is on the other side of town, enjoying the trendy new Notenburo (4)."

The blonde gaped at that, her jaw slapping against the surface of the water in shock. "L-liar!" she cried. Yet deep inside, she realized it had to be true for what other reason would the bathhouse be so abandoned. She was so out of the loop in regards to the daily going ons of Konoha that she hadn't even known about an outdoor bath opening up.

The stranger chuckled quietly, watching the priceless expression on Naruto's face. This only sent the blonde's blood boiling in anger and she slumped down into the water, blowing bubbles as she seethed.

'Of all the rotten luck...! Dammit!'

Yet while she pouted, Naruto failed to notice that the other was gliding stealthily towards her, giving off the barest of ripples. In a mere heartbeat, the dark-haired girl was behind Naruto, leaning close to her ear, breath gusting against moist skin and sending tremors along the blonde's spine.

"As long as we have the place to ourselves," she murmured huskily, a pair of slender arms lacing themselves around from behind, trapping Naruto in a loose embrace that pressed the soft curves of her breasts intimately against her back. "You can call me Sasuko. And your name?"

Blue eyes widened at the invasion of personal space, the blonde's heart inspired to new speeds. "N-Naru...t...k-ko! Naruko!" she stammered out, her voice going up an octave out of nervousness, unsure of what this woman's intentions were.

Sasuko chuckled softly, the damp strands that framed her face tickling against one smooth shoulder as she leaned closer still, lips brushing against the delicate shell of Naruto's ear as she spoke. "I thought I'd be all alone here today. I'm glad you came because now I can have some fun."

"W-what?" Naruto jerked away, the water sloshing around her hips and waist as she violently wrenched from Sasuko's grasp. She barely managed to turn around so as to question the motives of this strange girl when once again she was trapped in that firm yet gentle embrace. Only this time Sasuko's curves weren't pressed against her back.

Naruto froze, her body tingling from the contact, her abdomen tightening as she stared into the amused dark eyes of the woman who held her so close. Slender fingers were curled against her shoulder blades, supporting the blonde's full weight as she was bent backwards slightly. And though while Naruto was frightened of what was happening and how her body was reacting to it, Sasuko seemed only more pleased by it, head lowering to brush a whisper of a kiss against trembling rosy lips.

The blonde jerked at the fleeting touch, turning her head to cry out, "S-stop! I'm not like that!"

"Don't you like girls?" came the return question. Heedless of any protest, Sasuko kissed slowly at the exposed column of Naruto's neck, moving to graze teeth lightly against soft skin, her grip tightening almost possessively so. Naruto gasped loudly hands fluttering from prying those arms away from her body to tangle in that raven hair in an attempt to push her away. In the moment she would have acted, Sasuko's mouth descended lower, soft lips wrapping around the areola of her right breast, the nipple hardening almost instantly within that warm cavern, her body freezing entirely.

It felt...exquisite.

Any cry or protest that may have formed melted on her lips, becoming a soft moan as her fingers tightened in the dark strands of hair. Naruto shivered as a warm tongue brushed against the tip of her nipple, the calloused fingers pressing further into the skin of her back, bowing her spine more until the trailing strands of her messy blonde knot dipped into the warm water of the bath. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, a warmth working it's way through her body as her breathing sped to match the cadence of her heart.

"W-why...?" she panted, that one word questioning everything and anything.

Sasuko smirked against her breast before pulling away, one hand moving to cup the back of Naruto's head, tilting it up so those hazy blue eyes could meet her own gaze. "Because you'd never let me touch you like this otherwise...dobe."

Naruto's eyes widened. Only one person called her that.

Before she could figure things out, Sasuko's lips descended, capturing her mouth in a searing kiss that drove all rational thoughts away. The demanding yet gentle way the other girl's lips fit against her own felt so familiar. Her eyes stared hard and searching into Sasuko's dark orbs as the kiss was held, one hand sliding around to brush aside damp strands of raven-hued hair.

'This feels the same as when I accidentally kissed Sasu...ke...' Her heart skipped a beat as the realization finally sunk in. 'Shit!'

However, it was the other who pulled away first from the kiss, the familiar burnt ozone scent filling the moist bathhouse an instant later as a plume of smoke encapsulated the raven-haired girl. When it cleared, the last survivor of the Uchiha clan was now holding Naruto close to his nude body, the dark eyes still staring back with that same searching gaze as they had been before.

It took a moment or two for the reality of it all to sink in, and when it had, Naruto swung out, her fist connecting with Sasuke's jaw with a solid thunk, sending the dark-haired Chunin into the water with a splosh.

"Pervert!" she screamed out shrilly, face a purplish color from embarrassment and fury. She pointed accusingly at the ripples that marked genius shinobi's landing, her brow creased in anger. "How dare you do such a disgusting thing, you perv! You don't deserve to be called my rival! Just wait until I tell everybo-!"

She was cut off as a hand clamped around her ankle, jerking the blonde off her feet. Her limbs went flailing about in an attempt to catch her balance before her back slapped hard against the water's surface. The stinging impact broke the jutsu, reverting the blonde to his original form of a seventeen-year-old youth as he submerged in the bath. He cursed in frustration, the expletive emerging in a rush of bubbles before Sasuke appeared in his vision, strong arms wrapping about his torso and tugging him to the surface.

The pair came up gasping for air, Naruto leaning on his rival for support as he caught his breath, the skin of his back still tingling. Then he realized that this was Sasuke that was holding him and that they were still nude in the women's bath. He was about to pull away, if the dark-haired shinobi hadn't tightened his grip on the smaller teen, preventing escape.

"W-what the hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled in his rival's face, his vulpine expression beet red as he struggled against the other's grasp, not sure if he liked the fact that the water almost erased the friction between their bodies.

Sasuke's gaze seemed a touch sad, but he made no move to release the other. "I didn't come here for the same reasons you had. I came here for you, usurakontachi." Naruto scowled back, completely clueless, and his rival's face colored. "Haven't you figured it out yet?" That last question held a touch of irritation.

Naruto squinted at the dark-haired boy, the wheels in his head audibly clicking as he pondered over the possibilities as to why Sasuke would be here in the Onnaya, hitting on him while using his own Oiroke no Jutsu. It was several long moments before the dark-haired teen's patience was tested to its limits.

"Moron!" he cried out before kissing Naruto again, though not as gentle as he had while in female form. He glared angrily as he met those impossibly clear blue eyes. "You make me so furious," he mumbled a moment later, a blush staining his already flushed cheeks. "I'm not sure it was worth the effort to turn your prank against you just so I could tell you that I love you."

"Sasuke..." the blonde whispered, eyes widening as his heart skipped a beat. "Y-you...love m-?"

His question was cut off by yet another kiss, one that turned his knees to jelly and sent warmth rushing through his toes. Only one person had ever kissed him in his life so he didn't have much to compare it to, but so far this was the most mind-blowing yet. His eyes started to close but Sasuke chose that moment to pull away, long bangs curtaining his eyes. "I'm in love with you, moron," he murmured softly, voice almost affectionate.

In the silence that followed, neither moved, both of the teens' hearts beating in a mixture of fear and anticipation. Eventually Naruto turned his head, his blue eyes clouded and voice low, uncertain. "Is what you said true?"

Sasuke balked, blinking incredously at the blonde shinobi in his arms. "How can you ask that? Of course I love you. Why else would I have lowered myself to using one of your techniques."

Naruto shook his head vigorously, sending a fine spray of water to sprinkle against his rival's face. "N-not that! I mean, about no one being here today..." he trailed off, a bit subdued, his ruddy face reddening further as his hands tightened against Sasuke's shoulders.

The taller shinobi was knocked off kilter by the question and smirked in relief before leaning forward, lightly kissing the blonde's temple. Sasuke could feel those damp strands brush against his nose, softer than down as his rival's scent assailed his senses, his heart near to bursting with happiness. "I wouldn't have risked it otherwise," he whispered against his skin. "The Onnaya is ours for the afternoon."

Naruto shivered and lifted his head, nervously grinning at the taller boy, finally placing the unknown emotion that he had noticed in those dark orbs the first moment he had connected gazes in the bathhouse. An answering look was mirrored back in his almost child-like gaze as his smile softened.

"Sasuke..." was all he managed before he was pulled into another kiss, this one lingering and deep, sealing the confessed affection and promising so much more.

---

(1) Onnayu - women's section of the bath  
(2) Oka - wooden bucket or pail  
(3) Tenugui - Japanese towel, about 2 1/2' long and 1' wide  
(4) Notenburo - open air bath


End file.
